filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Sinatra
miniatur|Frank Sinatra (1960) Francis Albert Sinatra (* 12. Dezember 1915 in Hoboken, New Jersey; † 14. Mai 1998 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) war ein US-amerikanischer Sänger, Schauspieler und Entertainer, der aufgrund seiner charakteristischen Stimme den Beinamen The Voice erhielt. Er gilt als eine der einflussreichsten Persönlichkeiten der Popularmusik des 20. Jahrhunderts. Leben Frühe Jahre Sinatra war der Sohn zweier Italo-Amerikaner, die beide als Kinder mit ihren Eltern um die Jahrhundertwende an die Ostküste der Vereinigten Staaten gekommen waren. Sein Vater Anthony Martin Sinatra (1894–1969) stammte aus Palermo, Sizilien, war Profiboxer und arbeitete als Feuerwehrmann und Kneipier. Seine Mutter Natalie „Dolly“ Sinatra (1896–1977) kam aus dem norditalienischen Lumarzo bei Genua und war die örtliche Vorsitzende der Demokratischen Partei in Hoboken.Antony Summers und Robbyn Swan: Sinatra: The Life. Doubleday, 2005. ISBN 0-552-15331-1. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Sinatra als Einzelkind zwar in insgesamt bescheidenen, im Vergleich zur Lage der meisten anderen italo-amerikanischen Einwanderer aber durchaus „besseren“ Verhältnissen aufwuchs. Schon früh fühlte er sich von Musik angezogen und tingelte bereits als Teenager mit seiner Ukulele, einer kleinen Musikanlage und einem Megaphon durch die Bars seiner Heimatstadt Hoboken. Ab 1932 hatte Sinatra erste kleinere Radioauftritte; und seit er sein Idol Bing Crosby 1933 in Jersey City im Konzert gesehen hatte, war es sein Berufswunsch, Sänger zu werden. Nebenbei arbeitete er während der Rezession in den 1930er Jahren, nachdem er die High School ohne Abschluss verlassen hatte, unter anderem als Sportjournalist für eine Lokalzeitung. Auch das Kino fand sein großes Interesse; einer seiner Lieblingsschauspieler war Edward G. Robinson, der damals vor allem in Gangsterfilmen auftrat. Mit dem Vokalquartett The Hoboken Four gewann Sinatra im September 1935 einen Talentwettbewerb der damals populären Radioshow Major Bowes Amateur Hour, und ging mit ihm in den folgenden Monaten auf seine erste nationale Tournee. Ab 1937 arbeitete er dann für 18 Monate in einem festen Engagement als Entertainer in einem Musiklokal in New Jersey, das auch von Stars wie Cole Porter besucht wurde, und legte dort und mit weiteren Radioauftritten den Grundstein für seine professionelle Karriere. Im Februar 1939 heiratete Sinatra seine Jugendliebe Nancy Barbato. Aus dieser Ehe ging 1940 seine Tochter Nancy Sinatra hervor, später selbst eine erfolgreiche Sängerin. Ihr folgten 1944 Sohn Frank Sinatra jr. (1988-1995 Sinatras Orchesterleiter) und 1948 Tochter Tina Sinatra, die als Filmproduzentin arbeitet. miniatur|Frank Sinatra (1944) Karrierebeginn Kurz nach der Hochzeit, im Frühjahr 1939, entdeckte der damals sehr populäre Bandleader Harry James das junge Nachwuchstalent und verpflichtete Sinatra ab Sommer als Leadsänger für seine Big Band. Zusammen mit James nahm Sinatra seine ersten Schallplatten auf, darunter den Titel „All or Nothing at All“, der ihn dann bei seiner Wiederveröffentlichung 1943 an die Spitze der Charts brachte und zum Solo-Star neben Bing Crosby machte. Seinen nationalen Durchbruch als Sänger hatte Sinatra bereits erreicht, nachdem er Anfang 1940 als Sänger zum Orchester von Tommy Dorsey gewechselt und ihm dort nach wenigen Monaten mit „I’ll Never Smile Again“ sein erster Nummer-1-Hit gelungen war. Seine Konzert- und Radioauftritte mit Dorsey machten Sinatra rasch landesweit bekannt und bestärkten ihn darin, eine Sololaufbahn zu starten. Auf seinen Wunsch hin entließ ihn Dorsey im September 1942, zunächst gegen eine Beteiligung an künftigen Einnahmen, aus seinem längerfristigen Vertrag. Seit Sommer 1943 besaß Sinatra einen festen Plattenvertrag bei Columbia, und seine Veröffentlichungen, zumeist eingespielt mit dem Arrangeur Axel Stordahl, trugen ihm zahlreiche Spitzenplätze in den Charts ein und machten ihn bald zum erfolgreichsten Sänger des Landes. Außerdem war er über viele Jahre hinweg mehrmals wöchentlich im Radio zu hören, zum Beispiel im populären Programm Your Hit Parade (1943/1944 und 1947-49), aber auch mit eigenen Sendereihen wie Reflections (1942), The Broadway Bandbox (1943), Songs by Sinatra (1943 und 1945-47), The Frank Sinatra Programme und Frank Sinatra in Person (1944), The Frank Sinatra Show (1945) sowie Light-Up Time (1949/1950). Seine konsequente Nutzung des Radio-Mediums war neben den Schallplattenaufnahmen die wichtigste Grundlage für Sinatras ungeheuere Popularität. In den 1950er Jahren folgten noch die Krimi-Hörspielreihe Rocky Fortune (1953/54) und die Musikshow To Be Perfectly Frank (1953-55). Schon zu Dorsey-Zeiten, aber verstärkt nach seinen mehrwöchigen Soloauftritten im New Yorker Paramount Theatre, bei denen er im Oktober 1944 die Columbus Day Riots, die erste Massenekstase der Popgeschichte, hervorrief, wurde Sinatra zum musikalischen Idol der Weltkriegsgeneration. Vor allem die jungen Mädchen standen auf „Frankie Boy“, der es nun auf fünfstellige Wochengagen gebracht hatte und auch als Schauspieler in Musicals und Komödien bei RKO und MGM Erfolge feierte. Für den von ihm konzipierten und realisierten Kurzfilm The House I Live In (RKO Radio Pictures, 1945), in dem er (als alleiniger Hauptdarsteller) ein Plädoyer für die Gleichberechtigung aller Rassen und Religionen hielt, wurden Sinatra selbst, Produzent Frank Ross und Regisseur Mervyn LeRoy Anfang März 1946 mit einem eigens neu geschaffenen Sonder-Oscar für 1945 ausgezeichnet. (Sinatra erhielt später noch zwei weitere Oscars, für 1953 wie unten erwähnt den Preis als bester Nebendarsteller und für 1970 den „Ehren-Oscar“/Jean-Hersholt Humanitarian Award; dazu kam eine Nominierung als bester Hauptdarsteller in Der Mann mit dem goldenen Arm 1955). Abstieg und Comeback Mit Beginn der 1950er sank sein Stern zusehends. Zudem verlor „Frankie Boy“ endgültig seinen Ruf als Saubermann, er hatte zahlreiche Affären mit teils prominenten Frauen, und schließlich wurde seine erste Ehe mit Nancy 1951 geschieden. Die 1951 geschlossene zweite Ehe mit dem Filmstar Ava Gardner hielt nur wenige Jahre; bereits 1953 erfolgte die offizielle Trennung, die Ehe wurde allerdings erst 1957 geschieden. Zahlreiche weitere Affären mit Showkolleginnen sollten folgen. Im Frühjahr 1950 traten bei Sinatra Blutungen an den Stimmbändern auf, die seine Stimme kurzzeitig außer Gefecht setzten. Seine erste eigene Fernsehserie The Frank Sinatra Show (1950-52) wurde ein kommerzieller Flop, und zwei Jahre später, im Herbst 1952, verlor er seinen Plattenvertrag bei Columbia Records, nachdem schon seine Filmfirma den Vertrag nicht verlängert hatte: Die Gesangskarriere schien am Ende. miniatur|right|Frank Sinatra und [[Eleanor Roosevelt (1960)]] 1952 hatte Frank Sinatra sich für eine ernste Rolle beworben, in die er nun alle Hoffnungen legte, um seiner Karriere zu einem neuen Aufschwung zu verhelfen, die des „Angelo Maggio“ in Verdammt in alle Ewigkeit. Der Regisseur des Filmes, Fred Zinnemann, war jedoch zunächst nicht bereit, die Rolle an Frank Sinatra zu vergeben, und ließ sich erst überzeugen, als Sinatra auf Probeaufnahmen bestand. Gerüchten zufolge wurde Sinatra erst von Zinnemann engagiert, nachdem dieser massiv von der Mafia bedroht worden war. Darauf wurde dann später in einer Szene des Films Der Pate (1972) angespielt: Die Figur des Johnny Fontane, eines weinerlichen Schnulzensängers, der beim „Paten“ um „Unterstützung“ für seine Karriere bettelt (und diese auch bekommt), soll dabei Sinatra nachempfunden sein. (Mario Puzo, der Autor der Romanvorlage, hat diesen Zusammenhang aber selbst stets bestritten.) Jedenfalls geschah, was keiner für möglich gehalten hatte: Sinatra bekam nicht nur die Rolle, sondern prompt dafür auch den Oscar als bester Nebendarsteller. 1953 schloss Sinatra zudem einen neuen Plattenvertrag mit dem Label Capitol Records. In den folgenden Jahren nahm er dort eine Reihe bahnbrechender Alben wie In the Wee Small Hours, Songs for Swingin’ Lovers, Come Fly with Me oder Sinatra Sings for Only the Lonely auf, viele davon mit dem Arrangeur Nelson Riddle, daneben auch mit Billy May und Gordon Jenkins. Mit bis zu vier Filmen pro Jahr festigte Sinatra in dieser Zeit auch seinen Ruf als Leinwand-Star. Zunehmend war Sinatra jetzt auch auf den Konzertbühnen der Glücksspielmetropole Las Vegas zu finden, und mit seiner wöchentlichen Sendung The Frank Sinatra Show (1957/58) sowie weiteren Specials und Gastauftritten war er zudem auch wieder im Fernsehen präsent. Damit war ihm sein Comeback in der Showbranche mehr als eindrucksvoll geglückt. Ab den 1960er Jahren war Frank Sinatra in mehrerlei Hinsicht der Entertainer schlechthin, hatte vielfach preisgekrönte Specials im Fernsehen, ging auf zahlreiche Tourneen im In- und Ausland und drehte erfolgreich, als Schauspieler ebenso wie neuerdings auch als Filmproduzent und Regisseur. Weil er mit seinen Vertragsbedingungen bei Capitol zunehmend unzufrieden gewesen war, hatte er 1960 seine eigene Plattenfirma Reprise Records gegründet, für die er ab 1962 seine Musikaufnahmen ausschließlich produzierte. 1963 verkaufte Sinatra die Firma mit großem Gewinn an die Warner Music Group, behielt aber für seine eigenen Aufnahmen und Projekte die volle Entscheidungsgewalt. 1966 gelang Sinatra mit Strangers in the Night, einer Komposition von Bert Kaempfert, Charles Singleton und Eddie Snyder, der bis dahin größte kommerzielle Erfolg seiner musikalischen Karriere, der mit dem Grammy-Gewinn für die Alben September of My Years und A Man and His Music zusammenfiel und von mehreren Emmy-Gewinnen für seine A Man and His Music-Fernsehspecials (1965-1967) begleitet wurde. Ende Dezember 1968 nahm er mit „My Way“, einer von Paul Anka getexteten englischen Adaption des französischen Chansons „Comme d'habitude“ (von Claude François, Jacques Revaux und Gilles Thibault), ein Lied auf, das fortan in seiner Version zum Weltschlager und zu seiner eigenen Erkennungsmelodie werden sollte. Der Abschied Im Frühjahr 1971 verkündete Sinatra seinen Abschied von Bühne und Showbusiness, trat jedoch nach nur zweijähriger Abstinenz ab 1973 und dann bis in die 1990er Jahre hinein wieder regelmäßig auf und machte auch weiterhin Schallplattenaufnahmen, bei denen, wie schon Ende der 1960er Jahre, meist Don Costa Regie führte. Dabei beschränkte sich Sinatra nicht nur darauf, bereits veröffentlichte Lieder immer wieder neu zu interpretieren, sondern nahm im Jahr 1979 mit dem 1977 entstandenen Theme from New York, New York einen neuen Hit auf, der mit zu seinem Markenzeichen wurde. Im selben Jahr entstand The Future, eine dreiviertelstündige musikalische Suite mit autobiographischen Anspielungen, die Gordon Jenkins komponiert hatte. Mit zahlreichen weiteren Konzertreisen in alle fünf Kontinente wurden die 1980er Jahre zu Sinatras kommerziell erfolgreichsten Bühnenjahren im Ausland ebenso wie im Inland, wo er vor allem mit seinen Konzertserien in der New Yorker Carnegie Hall zum Teil bis heute bestehende Zuschauerrekorde aufstellte. Anfang der 1990er Jahre veröffentlichte er zwei CDs (Duetts I & II), auf denen er seine Hits mit verschiedenen Duettpartnern neu einspielte. Nach seiner Trennung von Ava Gardner war Sinatra lange Zeit unverheiratet geblieben. 1962 war er kurzzeitig mit der Tänzerin Juliet Prowse verlobt, aber erst 1966 heiratete er wieder: Mia Farrow, eine blutjunge Schauspielkollegin. Doch auch diese Ehe hielt nicht lange: Bereits 1968 wurden sie geschieden. Erst 1976 fand Frank mit seiner vierten Frau Barbara, die zuvor mit Zeppo Marx verheiratet gewesen war, sein privates Glück. Neben zahlreichen Liebesaffären sagte man Frank Sinatra immer wieder Alkoholprobleme nach. Besonders mit seinen Freunden Sammy Davis, Jr., Dean Martin, Joey Bishop und Peter Lawford, mit denen er legendäre Auftritte im „The Sands“ in Las Vegas hatte (später bezeichnet als „The Rat Pack“, sie selbst verwendeten diese Bezeichnung nie und nannten ihre Shows The Summit), waren angeblich regelrechte Gelage keine Seltenheit. Sein Entertainerauftritt im eleganten Smoking mit dem Whiskyglas in der rechten Hand und dem Mikrofon in der Linken war dabei charakteristisch für ihn. Das frühe Zurückweichen seines einst fülligen Haarwuchses versuchte Sinatra abseits der Bühne unter seinen typischen eleganten Hüten zu verbergen; auf der Bühne trug er ein Toupet. 231px|left|miniatur|Der „Frank Sinatra Park“ in [[Hoboken (New Jersey)|Hoboken, New Jersey bietet einen Blick auf die New Yorker Skyline.]] Ende Mai und Anfang Juni 1993 gastierte Sinatra letztmals für sechs Konzerte in Europa (fünf davon in Deutschland, wo Sinatra zuvor 1951, 1961, 1975, 1989 und 1991 aufgetreten war). Vier Wochen später begann Sinatra mit den Aufnahmen für Duets, sein vorletztes Studioprojekt, dem 1994 Duets II folgte. Noch im Jahr 1994 absolvierte Sinatra über 80 Auftritte und unternahm Konzertreisen auf die Philippinen und nach Japan. Im Dezember 1994 ließ er dann seinen endgültigen Rückzug mitteilen, nachdem er zuvor in Atlantic City seine letzten regulären Konzerte vor heimischem Publikum gegeben hatte. Seinen allerletzten Gesangsauftritt hatte Sinatra im Februar 1995 in Palm Springs am Rande eines von ihm selbst veranstalteten Benefiz-Golfturniers, und beim Aufzeichnungstermin der offiziellen Gala zu seinem 80. Geburtstag am 19. November 1995 stand er letztmals auf einer Bühne. 1944 bereits war Sinatra aus New Jersey an die Westküste nach Kalifornien umgezogen, wo er seit 1948 in Palm Springs lebte. 1995 verkaufte er sein dortiges Anwesen und verbrachte seine letzten Jahre in Beverly Hills. Seinen letzten öffentlichen Auftritt hatte Sinatra am 25. Oktober 1996, als er gemeinsam mit seiner Frau eine Benefizveranstaltung in Beverly Hills besuchte. Am 1. November 1996 wurde er wegen einer leichten Lungenentzündung für eine Woche ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Am 9. Januar 1997 erlitt Sinatra einen Herzinfarkt, konnte zwar bereits nach acht Tagen das Hospital wieder verlassen, trat aber seither nicht mehr bei öffentlichen Veranstaltungen in Erscheinung und war zunehmend ans Bett gefesselt. Den 1997 getroffenen Beschluss des US-Kongresses, ihn mit der Goldenen Ehrenmedaille auszuzeichnen, erlebte er zuhause am Bildschirm. Am 14. Mai 1998 ereilte Sinatra ein erneuter Herzinfarkt, dessen Folgen er noch am selben Abend im Cedars-Sinai-Krankenhaus von Los Angeles erlag. Zu Ehren von „Ol'Blue Eyes“ (Sinatra hatte bemerkenswert blaue Augen) wurden in Las Vegas für drei Minuten die Lichter der Stadt ausgeschaltet, und das Empire State Building in New York City wurde für drei Tage in blaues Licht getaucht. Im Anschluss an eine vom Erzbischof von Los Angeles Roger Kardinal Mahoney in Los Angeles gehaltene Totenmesse wurde Sinatra am 20. Mai 1998 in Cathedral City in Kalifornien begraben. miniatur|Sinatras Grab auf dem Desert Memorial Park Friedhof in [[Cathedral City]] Verbindung zum organisierten Verbrechen Immer wieder wurde und wird Frank Sinatra nachgesagt, engere Verbindungen zu Mobstern, insbesondere der italo-amerikanischen Cosa Nostra, unterhalten zu haben, in deren Clubs er, wie zahlreiche seiner Berufskollegen auch, schon in den 1940er Jahren gesungen hatte. Bereits 1942 wurde behauptet, der Gangster Willie Moretti bzw. Sam Giancana habe Tommy Dorsey dazu gebracht, seinen Vertrag mit Sinatra aufzulösen. Laut Tochter Nancy Sinatra war es aber Jules Stein, Gründer der MCA, der Sinatra mit 75.000 US-Dollar aus dem Vertrag herauskaufte.Sinatra, Nancy. (1986) Frank Sinatra, My Father. Doubleday. ISBN 978-0-385-23356-9 Von offizieller Seite bestätigt und dokumentiert ist hingegen, dass Sinatra im amerikanischen Präsidentschaftswahlkampf 1960 zugunsten des Kandidaten John F. Kennedy, dessen offizielles Wahlkampflied eine spezielle Sinatra-Aufnahme des Titels „High Hopes“ war, mit Erfolg seine Kontakte zur Mafia von Chicago und deren Boss Sam Giancana spielen ließ, um ein positives Ergebnis für Kennedy bei den Vorwahlen im Bundesstaat West Virginia zu erreichen, das dann letztendlich wahlentscheidend wurde. Auch hatte Sinatra einen Teil seines Einkommens unter anderem in Las Vegas und am Lake Tahoe angelegt, zwei Glücksspielmetropolen im Bundesstaat Nevada, in denen zweifellos auch die Cosa Nostra aktiv war. Sinatra verlor deswegen zeitweilig seine Lizenz, eigene Kasinos betreiben zu dürfen. Das von Sinatra seit seiner Eröffnung 1952 bis 1967 regelmäßig mit Auftritten frequentierte Hotelkasino The Sands, an dem er zeitweilig (bis zur Übernahme durch Howard Hughes) auch Anteile besaß, war unter anderem mit Geldern des Mobsters Meyer Lansky gegründet worden, das dieser sich offenbar mit Hilfe des zwielichtigen Gewerkschaftsführers Jimmy Hoffa aus dem Central States Pension Fund der „Teamsters“ besorgt hatte. Es war allerdings damals durchaus üblich, Künstler mit geringen Anteilen an den Kasinos auszustatten; so hielten etwa auch Harpo und Gummo Marx sowie Dean Martin Minderheitsbeteiligungen am Riviera in Las Vegas, als sie dort regelmäßig auftraten. 1965 soll Sinatra Joseph Stacher, der von den US-Behörden der organisierten Kriminalität zugerechnet wurde, bei dessen offiziell genehmigter Emigration nach Israel geholfen haben. Aus dem Jahr 1977 existiert ein Gruppenbild aus dem kurze Zeit später geschlossenen Westchester Premiere Theatre in Tarrytown im US-Bundesstaat New York, das Sinatra mit mehreren hochrangigen Mafiosi (u.a. Carlo Gambino und dessen späteren Nachfolger Paul Castellano) zeigt. In den 1970er und in den 1980er Jahren fungierte Joseph V. Bilotti, ein Bruder von Thomas Bilotti, als Bodyguard von Sinatra; die Bilotti-Brüder gehörten der Gambino-Familie an; Thomas war Stellvertreter von Paul Castellano und als dessen Nachfolger vorgesehen. Die offiziellen Ermittlungen ergaben aber bisher in keinem Fall stichhaltige Beweise für eine direkte Verwicklung Sinatras in kriminelle Geschäfte und wurden daher 1978 wieder eingestellt. Anfang der 1980er Jahre erhielt Sinatra schließlich seine Spielbank-Lizenz wieder zugesprochen. Paul Anka hat in seiner im April 2013 erschienenen Autobiografie My Way veröffentlicht, Sinatra habe versucht einen Killer über die Mafia anzuheuern, da er nach der Übernahme der Kasinos durch Howard Hughes in Las Vegas die Spielchips nicht mehr kostenlos bekam und deshalb einen verantwortlichen Kasinomanager umbringen wollte.Paul Anka und David Dalton: My Way: An Autobiography; Saint Martin's Press Inc. April 2013; ISBN 978-0-312-38104-2 (Hardcover); ISBN 978-1-250-03520-2 (EBook) Politisches und soziales Engagement Frank Sinatras politisches und soziales Engagement begann bereits in den 1940er Jahren, als er die Präsidentschaft von Franklin D. Roosevelt unterstützte (wofür ihn Teile der republikanischen Presse den „Crooner des New Deal“ nannten) und sich mit seinem Oscar-prämierten Kurzfilm The House I Live In (1945) gegen die damals noch vorherrschende Rassentrennung in seiner Heimat aussprach. In den 1960er Jahren unterstützte Sinatra die Bürgerrechtsbewegung von Martin Luther King, unternahm eine komplett auf eigene Kosten finanzierte Welttournee (1962) zugunsten verschiedener Kinderhilfsprojekte und engagierte sich stark für die Jugendarbeit in Israel und im Westjordanland, wo er 1964 in Nazareth ein heute noch bestehendes Erziehungsheim für jüdische und arabische Waisenkinder ins Leben rief. 1978 gründete er das Frank Sinatra International Student Center an der Hebräischen Universität Jerusalem, das im Juli 2002 Ziel eines Bombenanschlags war und anschließend wiederaufgebaut wurde. Seit den 1970er Jahren unterstützte Sinatra vorwiegend republikanische Politiker wie Spiro Agnew oder Ronald Reagan, blieb aber zeitlebens Mitglied der Demokratischen Partei. Von Beginn seiner Karriere an trat Sinatra regelmäßig für wohltätige Zwecke auf. Für sein Engagement erhielt er zahlreiche hohe in- und ausländische staatliche Auszeichnungen, darunter die Freiheitsmedaille des Präsidenten und die Goldmedaille des Kongresses, die beiden höchsten zivilen Orden der USA. Die Summe aller von ihm im Laufe der Jahrzehnte auf Benefiz-Veranstaltungen eingespielten und gespendeten Gelder wird auf über eine Milliarde Dollar geschätzt. Bedeutung und Nachwirkung Sinatra war ein überaus produktiver Künstler, der in den 54 Jahren zwischen 1939 und 1993 insgesamt knapp 1300 Lieder im Studio einspielte und in seiner Bühnenkarriere zwischen 1933 und 1995 mit auch live dargebotenen Interpretationen rund 1900 verschiedener Lieder sein musikalisches Vermächtnis aufbaute. Dabei war er vielfach ein Mann der Superlative: * Von 1940 bis 2007 verging kein Jahr, ohne dass wenigstens ein Sinatra-Titel in den Billboard-Charts (Singles bzw. Alben) aufgetaucht wäre. Sein Capitol-Album Come Dance with Me hielt sich ab 31. Januar 1959 ganze 140 Wochen in den Billboard-LP-Charts, neun weitere Alben blieben dort länger als ein Jahr. * Zwischen Januar 1961 und August 1963 veröffentlichte Sinatra insgesamt 14 verschiedene komplett neu eingespielte Alben, von denen 12 in die Top-30 der Billboard-Charts kamen. * Sinatra selbst gewann seit der Einführung des Preises 1958 bis 1995 achtzehnmal den Grammy und erhielt weitere 25 Nominierungen (postum kamen weitere Preise und Nominierungen hinzu). Für seine musikalischen Fernsehshows gewann er viermal den Emmy. * Mit seinem Konzert im Fußballstadion Maracana in Rio de Janeiro im Januar 1980 vor 175.000 Zuschauern war Sinatra bis 1988, als Tina Turner an gleicher Stelle mehr Zuhörer anlockte, im Guinness-Buch der Rekorde vertreten. * Sinatra ist auf allen Kontinenten der Erde und in mehr als drei Dutzend Ländern aufgetreten; in über 90 verschiedenen Ländern wurden seine Platten zu Lebzeiten in eigenen Pressungen verkauft. * Auch acht Jahre nach seinem Tod brach Frank Sinatra noch Rekorde - bereits vor der offiziellen Eröffnung im März 2006 verkaufte das Palladium-Theatre in London (wo Sinatra 1950 sein Konzertdebüt in England gegeben hatte) für mehr als 1,5 Millionen Pfund Tickets für eine mehrmonatige Multimedia-Sinatra-Konzertshow. Den vorherigen Rekord hatte Sinatra im November 1975 mit einer Konzertreihe zusammen mit Sarah Vaughan und Count Basie selbst aufgestellt, als es für insgesamt 15.000 Tickets für zehn Shows in acht Tagen knapp 400.000 Anfragen gab. Musikalische Bedeutung miniatur|right|Einer von drei Sternen Sinatras auf dem [[Hollywood Walk of Fame]] Frank Sinatra, der selbst nie eine professionelle Gesangsausbildung erhielt und nach eigenem Bekunden auch in späteren Jahren nur rudimentär Noten lesen konnte, gilt bei vielen als der bedeutendste Liedinterpret des 20. Jahrhunderts. Abgesehen davon, dass solche Wertungen mitunter subjektiv gefärbt sind, darf der Einfluss zahlreicher anderer Interpreten, deren Beitrag für die Entwicklung der Pop-Musik des 20. Jahrhunderts zeitweise ähnlich bedeutsam war, nicht unterschätzt werden. Zu nennen sind hier Bing Crosby, Ruth Etting, Al Jolson, Rudy Vallee oder Mabel Mercer und manch andere, die auch Sinatra selbst mehrfach als seine wesentlichen Idole bzw. stilbildenden Einflüsse für seine eigene Arbeit genannt hat. Darüber hinaus bezog Sinatra, von Jugend an ein großer Liebhaber klassischer Musik, viele Inspirationen für seine eigenen Arbeiten vom belcanto, besonders für seine von Anfang an ausgeprägten improvisatorischen Koloraturen. Sinatra selbst hat Mario Lanza und Enrico Caruso als diejenigen benannt, die er schon von Jugend an über ihre Aufnahmen „studiert“ habe. Gleiches gilt für die Lieder von Franz Schubert. Daneben war Sinatra mit an der New Yorker Metropolitan Opera erfolgreichen Opernsängern wie Lawrence Tibbett, Carlos Ramirez, Lauritz Melchior, Robert Merrill und Luciano Pavarotti befreundet, mit denen allen er auch zusammen aufgetreten ist und die ihm gelegentlich Tipps zur Verfeinerung seiner Gesangstechnik gaben. Wenig bekannt ist, dass Sinatra auch diejenigen zeitgenössischen Orchester studierte, die neue Wege gingen, wie zum Beispiel Spike Jones, mit dem zusammen er einige Titel fürs Radio einspielte, oder Stan Kenton mit seinem experimentellen Innovations Orchestra der frühen Fünfziger, dem Sinatra 1955 sogar ein eigenes Radiospecial (''Biography in Sound: Sinatra on Kenton) widmete. All dies bestärkte Frank Sinatras eigenes Talent, jenseits vorgegebener Noten in die lyrische Improvisation eines Liedes einzutauchen und den Text eines Lieds neben Melodie und Rhythmus zum gleichwertigen Bestandteil einer Aufnahme zu machen. Zumal im Balladenfach, aber auch im Bereich des Swing, wurde Sinatra damit stilbildend. Aufgrund der „Effekte“, die er bei seinem Publikum hervorrief, setzen viele Sinatras musikalisches Wirken im Rahmen der Geschichte der Popkultur mit dem der Beatles und Elvis Presley mindestens gleich. Sinatra löste in den 40er Jahren als Erster ein Phänomen aus, das nach ihm nur Elvis und die Fabulous Four in einem ähnlichen Maße zu erzeugen imstande waren: Die Massenhysterie. Tausende junger Mädchen, die sogenannten „''Bobby soxers''“, kippten (etwa anlässlich von Sinatras Konzertserie im New Yorker Paramount Theatre im Oktober 1944, den berühmt gewordenen Columbus Day Riots) reihenweise um, oder schrien und waren verzaubert, als sie ihren Star im Konzert auf der Bühne bewundern durften. Dabei tat Sinatra nichts anderes als viele andere Big-Band-Sänger der Zeit auch, nämlich romantische Lieder zu singen. Aber er hatte dabei, im Gegensatz zu vielen seiner Kollegen, eben von Anfang an "das gewisse Etwas" und läutete damit eine neue Ära in der Musiklandschaft ein. Vor allem Sinatra machte romantische Balladen modern, wo früher die Big Bands insofern maßgebend gewesen waren, als sie ihren jeweiligen „Stimmen“, also den Sängerinnen und Sängern, keine musikalische Hauptrolle beimaßen: Manche sprechen sogar davon, Sinatra sei in diesem Sinne „der Tod der klassischen Big-Bands“ gewesen, indem er den Gesang in den Vordergrund rückte. Gesanglich setzte Frank Sinatra mit vielen seiner Alben gleich mehrfach bis heute Maßstäbe, was Phrasierung, Timing und lyrische Tiefe betrifft. Das gilt bezeichnenderweise nicht nur für die Balladen, sondern auch und gerade für seine rhythmischen Improvisationen bei Liedern in schnellerem Tempo. Auf eine bestimmte „typische Technik“ lässt sich Sinatra dabei nie festlegen, „aber immer klingt es so, wie man spontan meint, dass es schon immer hätte klingen sollen“, wie Count Basie es einmal ausdrückte, wie es mit ihm aber auch viele andere Musikhörer weltweit bemerkt haben. Nicht umsonst soll Dionne Warwick einmal treffend über Sinatra bemerkt haben: „''Er könnte den Menschen das Telefonbuch vorsingen, und es würde ihnen immer noch gefallen.“ Sinatra: Der Jazz-Sänger Als einer der ersten Interpreten der Populärmusik ließ Sinatra – der als einen seiner wesentlichsten Einflüsse oft Billie Holiday bezeichnet hatte – Jazz-Elemente in seinen Gesang einfließen. Dies charakterisierte seinen persönlichen Stil, während anderen Interpreten wie Bing Crosby solche Improvisationen fremd blieben, und unterschied ihn auch von zahlreichen anderen Croonern. Unter Jazz-Puristen in Zuhörerkreisen ist Sinatras Stellenwert als ''Jazzsänger zwar umstritten, allerdings ist Sinatras Rang unter den professionellen Jazzmusikern dafür umso höher. Es gibt kaum einen namhaften Jazzmusiker, von Oscar Peterson über Lester Young und Stan Getz zu Miles Davis, der sich nicht entsprechend darüber geäußert hat, wie sehr Sinatras Aufnahmen ihren Stil beeinflusst haben – und bezeichnenderweise sind es vor allem berühmte Instrumentalsolisten, die sich so äußern. Besonders Miles Davis, den Sinatra nie persönlich traf, brachte es auf den Punkt: „''Was ich für mein Instrument an Phrasierungstechnik gelernt habe, das verdanke ich zu einem sehr großen Teil den Aufnahmen von Frank Sinatra.“ Sinatra arbeitete über Jahrzehnte hinweg mit prägenden Vertretern des Jazz zusammen. Am Beginn standen Künstler wie Harry James, Joe Bushkin oder Buddy Rich, später kam die intensive Kooperation mit Count Basie hinzu, mit dem Sinatra mehrfach auf Tournee ging, unter anderem beim Newport Jazz Festival (1965) auftrat sowie drei Schallplatten und zwei TV-Sendungen einspielte. Als herausragend wird Sinatras Arbeit mit Red Norvo und dessen Quintett betrachtet (1959/60), wobei sich Sinatra in einem auf Platte veröffentlichten Mitschnitt aus Australien als genuiner Jazzinterpret erwies, der sämtliche Stilelemente etablierter Jazzsänger für sich adaptieren konnte. Dort wurde auch Sinatras Talent zum Scat-Gesang offenbar. 1967 spielte Sinatra ein Album mit Duke Ellington ein, wo sich der Sänger als konzentrierter und disziplinierter Interpret sowie kongenialer Partner erwies. Über viele Jahre hinweg erstreckte sich auch Sinatras Arbeit mit Ella Fitzgerald, mit der er gemeinsam in Konzerten und TV-Shows auftrat. Fitzgerald sollte 1993 auch auf Sinatras ''Duets-Album mitwirken, was jedoch durch ihren schlechten Gesundheitszustand verhindert wurde. Weitere Partner Sinatras bei Konzerten waren Sarah Vaughan und George Shearing. Sinatras Album L.A. Is My Lady von 1984 brachte den Künstler noch einmal mit wesentlichen Vertretern des Jazz zusammen. Unter der Leitung von Quincy Jones arbeitete Sinatra u. a. mit Ray Brown, George Benson, Randy Brecker, Michael Brecker, Lionel Hampton, Jerome Richardson, Steve Gadd, Jon Faddis, Ralph MacDonald, Bob James, Frank Foster, Frank Wess, Buddy Collette, Major 'Mule' Holley und Urbie Green zusammen. Dabei spielte Sinatra Standards wie „Teach Me Tonight“, „It's Allright with Me“, „Mack the Knife“, „Until the Real Thing Comes Along“, „Stormy Weather“, „If I Should Lose You“ und „After You’ve Gone“ ein. Im Rahmen der Sinatra-Diskografie wurde dieses Album lange eher geringschätzig betrachtet, doch unter Jazz-Fans errang Sinatra damit großen Ruhm. Diskografie Filmografie (Auswahl) Im Laufe seiner Karriere wirkte Frank Sinatra in über 60 Filmen mit, hier sind die wichtigsten aufgeführt. * 1943: Higher and Higher – Regie: Tim Whelan * 1944: Step Lively – Regie: Tim Whelan * 1945: Urlaub in Hollywood (Anchors Aweigh) – Regie: George Sidney * 1945: The House I Live In – Regie: Mervyn LeRoy * 1946: Bis die Wolken vorüberziehen (Till the Clouds Roll By) – Regie: Richard Whorf * 1947: Ihre beiden Verehrer (It Happend in Brooklyn) – Regie: Richard Whorf * 1948: Die Glocken von Coaltown (The Miracle of the Bells) – Regie: Irving Pichel * 1948: The Kissing Bandit – Regie: László Benedek * 1949: Take me Out to the Ball Game – Regie: Busby Berkeley * 1949: Heut’ gehn wir bummeln (On the Town) – Regie: Stanley Donen und Gene Kelly * 1951: Doppeltes Dynamit (Double Dynamite) – Regie: Irving Cummings * 1952: Zu allem entschlossen (Meet Danny Wilson) – Regie: Joseph Pevney * 1953: Verdammt in alle Ewigkeit (From Here to Eternity) – Regie: Fred Zinnemann * 1954: Der Attentäter (Suddenly) – Regie: Lewis Allen * 1955: Man soll nicht mit der Liebe spielen (Young at Heart) – Regie: Gordon Douglas * 1955: … und nicht als ein Fremder (Not as a Stranger) – Regie: Stanley Kramer * 1955: Die zarte Falle (The Tender Trap) – Regie: Charles Walters * 1955: Schwere Jungs – leichte Mädchen (Guys and Dolls) – Regie: Joseph L. Mankiewicz * 1955: Der Mann mit dem goldenen Arm (The Man with the Golden Arm) – Regie: Otto Preminger * 1956: Viva Las Vegas (Meet Me in Las Vegas), Nebenrolle als Mann am einarmigen Banditen - Regie: Roy Rowland * 1956: Johnny Concho – Der Bruder des Banditen (Johnny Concho) – Regie: Don McGuire * 1956: Die oberen Zehntausend (High Society) – Regie: Charles Walters * 1956: In 80 Tagen um die Welt (Around the World in Eighty Days) * 1957: Stolz und Leidenschaft (The Pride and the Passion) – Regie: Stanley Kramer * 1957: Schicksalsmelodie (The Joker Is Wild) – Regie: Charles Vidor * 1957: Pal Joey – Regie: George Sidney * 1958: Rivalen (Kings Go Forth) – Regie: Delmer Daves * 1958: Verdammt sind sie alle (Some Came Running) – Regie: Vincente Minnelli * 1959: Eine Nummer zu groß (A Hole in the Head) – Regie: Frank Capra * 1959: Wenn das Blut kocht (Never So Few) – Regie: John Sturges * 1960: Can Can – Regie: Walter Lang * 1960: Frankie und seine Spießgesellen (Ocean’s Eleven) – Regie: Lewis Milestone * 1961: Der Teufel kommt um 4 (The Devil at Four O’Clock) – Regie: Mervyn LeRoy * 1962: Die siegreichen Drei (Sergeants 3) – Regie: John Sturges * 1962: Botschafter der Angst (The Manchurian Candidate) – Regie: John Frankenheimer * 1962: Die Totenliste (The List of Adrian Messenger) – Regie: John Huston * 1963: Wenn mein Schlafzimmer sprechen könnte (Come Blow Your Horn) – Regie: Bud Yorkin * 1963: Vier für Texas (4 For Texas) – Regie: Robert Aldrich * 1964: Sieben gegen Chicago (Robin & the Seven Hoods) – Regie: Gordon Douglas * 1965: Der Lohn der Mutigen (None but the Brave) – Regie: Frank Sinatra * 1965: Colonel von Ryans Express (Von Ryan’s Express) – Regie: Mark Robson * 1965: Dreimal nach Mexiko (Marriage on the Rocks) – Regie: Jack Donohoe * 1965: … denn keiner ist ohne Schuld (The Oscar) – Regie: Russell Rouse * 1966: Überfall auf die Queen Mary (Assault on a Queen) – Regie: Jack Donohoe * 1967: Der Mann am Draht (The Naked Runner) – Regie: Sidney J. Furie * 1967: Der Schnüffler (Tony Rome) – Regie: Gordon Douglas * 1968: Der Detektiv (The Detective) – Regie: Gordon Douglas * 1968: Die Lady in Zement (Lady in Cement) – Regie: Gordon Douglas * 1970: Dirty Dingus, der scharfe Bandit (Dirty Dingus Magee) – Regie: Burt Kennedy * 1977: Das Cherry-Street-Fiasko (Contract on Cherry Street) – Regie: William A. Graham * 1980: Die erste Todsünde (The First Deadly Sin) – Regie: Brian G. Hutton * 1983: Auf dem Highway ist wieder die Hölle los (Highway 2) - Regie: Hal Needham * 1987: Magnum (TV-Serie, Folge Laura) – Regie: Alan J. Levi * 1988: Wer ist hier der Boss? (TV-Serie, Folge Sinatras größter Fan) Sinatra-Auftritte in Deutschland Zwischen 1951 und 1993 war Frank Sinatra sechsmal auf Konzertreise in Deutschland und hat dabei insgesamt zwölf Konzerte gegeben. Dabei war sein Verhältnis zu Deutschland, wo er erstmals im Dezember 1951 in Wiesbaden gastierte, lange Zeit gespalten. Bei seinem ersten Besuch 1951, an seinem 36. Geburtstag, wurde Sinatra von seiner damals frisch angetrauten zweiten Ehefrau Ava Gardner begleitet. 1961 gastierte Sinatra gemeinsam mit Dean Martin in Frankfurt. Außerdem war Sinatra am 20. Juni 1968 bei einem privaten Überraschungsbesuch in München, wo damals seine Tochter Tina Sinatra als Lebensgefährtin des Regisseurs Michael Pfleghar lebte. Die 1975 in Deutschland geplanten Auftritte im Rahmen seiner Europa-Tournee standen unter keinem guten Stern: Der Kartenvorverkauf verlief schleppend, und sein Arrangeur und Orchesterleiter Don Costa erkrankte nach dem zweiten Konzert schwer, so dass ein dritter in Berlin geplanter Auftritt abgesagt werden musste. Zwar absolvierte Sinatra seine beiden Auftritte in München und Frankfurt kommentarlos, doch einige Tage später in London waren einige abfällige Bemerkungen über das deutsche Publikum die Folge. Erst 1989 kam Sinatra im Rahmen der „Ultimate Event“-Welttournee gemeinsam mit Liza Minnelli und Sammy Davis, Jr. wieder für ein Konzert nach Deutschland. 1991 folgte ein weiterer Auftritt in Frankfurt im Rahmen seiner „Diamond Jubilee“-Welttournee. Bei seiner Deutschland-Tournee Ende Mai und Anfang Juni 1993, mit Konzerten in Dortmund, Hamburg, Berlin, Stuttgart und Köln, fühlte sich Sinatra, der für zehn Tage im Stadtteil Deutz Quartier genommen hatte, dann nach eigener Aussage sehr wohl. Die fünf Konzerte waren zugleich seine letzten Konzertauftritte überhaupt in Europa. Sinatra-Auftritte in Österreich Sinatra trat im Laufe seiner Karriere dreimal in Österreich auf. Alle drei Konzerte fanden in der Wiener Stadthalle statt. Erstmals gastierte Sinatra dort am 22. Mai 1975 im Rahmen seiner ersten Europa-Tournee seit 1962. Das Konzert, bei dem Sinatras Orchester von Don Costa geleitet wurde, verfolgten 10.600 Zuschauer. Sein zweiter Aufenthalt führte Sinatra vom 30. September bis 3. Oktober 1984 in die Donaumetropole - und den bestritt er ausschließlich auf eigene Kosten. Sein Konzert am 2. Oktober 1984, bei dem Sinatra vom Orchester seines Weggefährten aus Dorsey-Zeiten Buddy Rich unter der Leitung von Joe Parnello begleitet wurde, war ein Benefiz-Auftritt zugunsten des Behindertenhilfsprojekts „Licht ins Dunkel“ und wurde von der damaligen US-amerikanischen Botschafterin in Österreich, Helene von Damm, in die Wege geleitet. Der ORF unterbrach sein TV-Programm, um drei Lieder des Konzertes live zu übertragen. Die anschließende Versteigerung des Bühnenmikrophons erbrachte weitere 250.000 Schilling für die Wohltätigkeitsorganisation. Am Tag zuvor war Sinatra im Wiener Unterrichtsministerium von Minister Herbert Moritz das Österreichische Ehrenkreuz für Wissenschaft und Kunst 1. Klasse überreicht worden. Am 30. April 1989 reiste Sinatra ein drittes Mal nach Wien, wo er im Rahmen der Ultimate-Event-Welttournee gemeinsam mit Liza Minnelli und Sammy Davis, Jr. auftrat. Auszeichnungen Academy Awards (Oscars) Preise * 1945 Bester Kurzfilm (The House I Live In, RKO) * 1953 Bester Nebendarsteller Verdammt in alle Ewigkeit (From Here to Eternity, Columbia) * 1971 Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award Nominierungen * 1955 Bester Hauptdarsteller (The Man with the Golden Arm, United Artists) Golden Globe Awards Preise * 1953 Bester Nebendarsteller (From Here to Eternity, Columbia) * 1957 Bester Hauptdarsteller (Pal Joey, Columbia) * 1970 Cecil B. DeMille Award Nominierungen * 1963 Bester Hauptdarsteller (Come Blow Your Horn, Paramount) Grammy Awards Preise * 1958 - Bestes Albencover (Sinatra Sings for Only the Lonely, Capitol) * 1959 - Album des Jahres (Come Dance with Me, Capitol) * 1959 - Beste männliche Gesangsdarbietung (Come Dance with Me, Capitol) * 1965 - Album des Jahres (September of My Years, Reprise) * 1965 - Beste männliche Gesangsdarbietung (It Was a Very Good Year, Reprise) * 1965 - Lifetime Achievement Award * 1966 - Schallplatte des Jahres (Strangers in the Night, Reprise) * 1966 - Album des Jahres (A Man and His Music, Reprise) * 1966 - Beste männliche Gesangsdarbietung (Strangers in the Night, Reprise) * 1978 - Trustee Award * 1981 - Hall of Fame Award (I’ll Never Smile Again 1940, RCA Victor) * 1982 - Bestes historisches Album (The Tommy Dorsey-Frank Sinatra Sessions Vol.1-3, RCA) * 1983 - Hall of Fame Award (In the Wee Small Hours of the Morning 1955, Capitol) * 1994 - Legend Award * 1995 - Beste traditionelle Popdarbietung (Duets II, Capitol) * 1997 - Hall of Fame Award (The House I Live In 1945, Columbia) * 1997 - Hall of Fame Award (I’ve Got You Under My Skin 1956, Capitol) * 1998 - Hall of Fame Award (Sinatra Sings for Only the Lonely 1958, Capitol) * 1998 (posthum) - Hall of Fame Award (September of My Years 1965, Reprise) * 1999 (posthum) - Hall of Fame Award (Songs for Swingin’ Lovers 1956, Capitol) * 1999 (posthum) - Hall of Fame Award (My Way 1969, Reprise) * 2004 (posthum) - Hall of Fame Award (I’ve Got the World on a String 1953, Capitol) * 2004 (posthum) - Hall of Fame Award (Come Fly with Me 1957, Capitol) * 2005 (posthum) - Hall of Fame Award (One for My Baby 1958, Capitol) Nominierungen * 1958 - Beste männliche Gesangsdarbietung (Come Fly with Me, Capitol) * 1958 - Beste männliche Gesangsdarbietung (Witchcraft, Capitol) * 1958 - Album des Jahres (Sinatra Sings For Only the Lonely, Capitol) * 1958 - Schallplatte des Jahres (Witchcraft, Capitol) * 1959 - Schallplatte des Jahres (High Hopes, Capitol) * 1960 - Schallplatte des Jahres (Nice 'n' Easy, Capitol) * 1960 - Album des Jahres (Nice 'n' Easy, Capitol) * 1960 - Beste männliche Gesangsdarbietung Album (Nice 'n' Easy, Capitol) * 1960 - Beste männliche Gesangsdarbietung Single (Nice 'n' Easy, Capitol) * 1960 - Beste Gesangsdarbietung Popsingle (Nice 'n' Easy, Capitol) * 1961 - Schallplatte des Jahres (The Second Time Around, Reprise) * 1967 - Schallplatte des Jahres (Somethin' Stupid, Reprise, mit Nancy Sinatra) * 1967 - Album des Jahres (Francis Albert Sinatra & Antonio Carlos Jobim, Reprise) * 1967 - Beste männliche Gesangsdarbietung (Francis Albert Sinatra & Antonio Carlos Jobim, Reprise) * 1969 - Schallplatte des Jahres (My Way, Reprise) * 1980 - Schallplatte des Jahres (Theme from New York New York, Reprise) * 1980 - Album des Jahres (Trilogy: Past, Present, Future, Reprise) * 1980 - Bester männlicher Gesangsdarbietung Popsingle (Theme from New York New York, Reprise) * 1986 - Bestes historisches Album (The Voice: The Columbia Years 1943-52, Columbia) * 1986 - Bestes Musikvideo Langform (Portrait of an Album, Warner, mit Emil G. Davidson) * 1993 - Bestes historisches Album (The Columbia Years 1943-1952: The Complete Recordings Columbia/Legacy) * 1994 - Beste traditionelle Popdarbietung (Duets, Capitol) * 1994 - Bestes historisches Album (The Song Is You, RCA) * 1996 - Bestes Popduett (My Way, Capitol, mit Luciano Pavarotti) * 1996 - Bestes historisches Album (The Complete Reprise Studio Recordings, Reprise) * 2000 (posthum) - Bestes Popduett (All the Way Reprise, mit Celine Dion) Weitere Auszeichnungen (Auswahl) miniatur|[[Ronald Reagan verleiht Frank Sinatra die Presidential Medal of Freedom]] * 1972 - Ehrenmedaille des Staates Israel (Los Angeles) * 1972 - Screen Actors Guild Life Achievement Award * 1975 - Ehrenbürgerwürde von Chicago (Chicago) * 1976 - Scopus Award der American Friends of the Hebrew University of Jerusalem (New York City) * 1976 - Ehrendoktorwürde litterarum humanarum der University of Nevada (Las Vegas) * 1979 - Grand'Ufficiale dell'Ordine al Merito della Republicca Italiana (Los Angeles) * 1979 - ASCAP Pied Piper Award (Las Vegas) * 1982 - Aufnahme in die National Broadcasters Hall of Fame (New York City) * 1983 - Honor for Lifetime Achievement Award des John F. Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts (Washington) * 1984 - Ehrendoktorwürde der Schönen Künste (Loyola Marymount University, Los Angeles) * 1984 - Österreichisches Ehrenkreuz für Wissenschaft und Kunst I. Klasse (Wien) * 1985 - Ehrendoktorwürde der Ingenieurswissenschaft (Stevens Institute, Hoboken/New Jersey) * 1985 - Presidential Medal of Freedom des US-Präsidenten (Washington) * 1990 - Ella Award der Society of Singers (Los Angeles) * 1992 - Distinguished Life Achievement Award (Ehrenpreis für das Lebenswerk) der American Cinema Awards (Los Angeles) * 1993 - Career Achievement Award (Palm Springs International Film Festival) * 1997 - Goldene Ehrenmedaille des US-Kongresses (posthum überreicht 1998) * 1998 - American Music Award of Merit (Los Angeles) Der Asteroid (7934) Sinatra wurde nach ihm benannt. Literatur Bibliografie: * Leonard Mustazza: Sinatra - An Annotated Bibliography 1939-1998. Westport: Greenwood Press, 1999. ISBN 0-313-30829-2 Zuverlässigste und ausführlichste gedruckte Diskografie: * Luiz Carlos do Nascimento Silva: Put Your Dreams Away. A Frank Sinatra Discography. Westport: Greenwood Press, 2000. ISBN 0-313-31055-6 Filmografie: * Daniel O'Brien: The Frank Sinatra Film Guide. London: Batsford, 1998. ISBN 0-7134-8418-7 * Scott Allan Nollen: The Cinema of Sinatra. The Actor, on Screen and in Song. Lowell: King Printing, 2003. ISBN 1-887664-51-3 Grundlegende Biografien und Studien: * Will Friedwald: Sinatra! The Song Is You: A Singer's Art. New York City: Scribner, 1995. ISBN 0-684-19368-X * Charles L. Granata: Sessions with Sinatra. Frank Sinatra and the Art of Recording. Chicago: A Cappella Books, 1999. ISBN 1-55652-356-4 * Richard Havers: Sinatra. London: Dorling Kindersley, 2004. ISBN 1-4053-0089-2; deutsche Ausgabe: Sinatra. Sein Leben-seine Musik-seine Filme. Starnberg: Dorling Kindersley, 2005. ISBN 3-8310-0773-X * Nancy Sinatra: Frank Sinatra - An American Legend. London: Virgin Books, 1998. ISBN 1-85227-543-X * Tina Sinatra/Jeff Coplon: My Father's Daughter. A Memoir. New York City: Simon & Schuster, 2000. ISBN 0-684-87076-2 (speziell für Sinatras letzte Jahre) * James Kaplan: Frank : the voice, New York u.a. : Doubleday, c2010, ISBN 978-0-385-51804-8 Weiteres in Auswahl: * John Collins: The Complete Guide to the Music of Frank Sinatra. London: Omnibus Press, 1998. ISBN 0-7119-6624-9 * Deborah Holder: Frank Sinatra – I did it my way. München: Heyne, 1995. ISBN 3-453-09103-5 * Chris Ingham: The Rough Guide to Frank Sinatra. London: Penguin Group, 2005. ISBN 1-84353-414-2 * Kitty Kelley: His Way. New York City: Bantam, 1986. ISBN 0-5532-6515-6; deutsche Ausgabe: Frank Sinatra: Ein erstaunliches Leben. München: Blanvalet, 1986. ISBN 3-7645-7363-5 * Karen McNally: When Frankie Went to Hollywood. Frank Sinatra and the American Male Identity. Chicago / Illinois: University Of Illinois Press, 2008, ISBN 978-0-252-03334-6. * Anthony Summers/Robbyn Swan: Sinatra. The Life. New York City: Alfred A. Knopf, 2005. ISBN 0-375-41400-2 * Bill Zehme: The Way You Wear Your Hat. Frank Sinatra and the Lost Art of Livin. New York City: HarperCollins Publishers, Inc. 1997. ISBN 0-06-018289-X; deutsche Ausgabe: Frank Sinatra - My Way oder die Kunst, einen Hut zu tragen. München: dtv, 1998. ISBN 3-423-24149-7 Dokumentarfilm * Sinatra – Star der Mafia oder Das Doppelleben des Frank Sinatra. (OT: Sinatra: Dark Star.) Dokumentarfilm, Frankreich, Deutschland, Großbritannien, 2005, 89 Min., Dokumentation in zwei Teilen, 1. Von Aufstieg und Abgrund, 2. Von Mythos und Macht, Buch und Regie: Christopher Olgiati, Produktion: Paladin InVision Ltd., BBC, ZDF, ARTE, deutsche Erstausstrahlung, 10. Oktober 2006, Inhaltsangabe 1. Teil und 2. Teil von Phoenix Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * * „Sinatra – The Main Event“: Die größte Fanseite zu Frank Sinatra im Internet (zweisprachig) * [http://www.crimemagazine.com/sinatra.htm J. D. Chandler: Frank Sinatra and the Mob] (englischsprachiger Artikel über Sinatras Verbindungen zum organisierten Verbrechen) * * [http://www.donaldclarkemusicbox.com/all-or-nothing/index.php Donald Clarke All or nothing at all- a life of Frank Sinatra] Kategorie:Entertainer Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Jazz-Sänger Kategorie:Musicaldarsteller Kategorie:Golden-Globe-Preisträger Kategorie:Oscarpreisträger Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger Kategorie:Träger der Presidential Medal of Freedom Kategorie:Träger der Goldenen Ehrenmedaille des Kongresses Kategorie:Träger des österreichischen Ehrenkreuzes für Wissenschaft und Kunst I. Klasse Kategorie:Träger des Verdienstordens der Italienischen Republik (Großoffizier) Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Künstler Kategorie:Geboren 1915 Kategorie:Gestorben 1998 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Frank Sinatra